Snape's forgotten children
by Bianca Ocean
Summary: Severus Snape threw the only woman who loved him out into Hogwart's courtyard 16 years ago. now his twin daughters he didnt know existed seek him out. will he be able to handle the creatures they have become?
1. Default Chapter

"Who is our father," Nataliya asked, her beetle black eyes widened curiously.  
Their mother, Amy, gave them a fleeting smile. "You know perfectly well who your father is."  
Liliya moved closer to her twin, sensing that Nataliya was about to become agitated. "No, I know who raised us. Who sired us?"  
Amy rubbed her eyes with her fingertips, "I tell you I'm going away, leaving this realm and all you can think to ask is who sired you?"  
Nataliya gave her a brilliant smile, "Mother, I wish to know this, and you will tell me."  
Nataliya and Liliya were twins around the age of sixteen. They were born changed and they had found that they were tapped into a power so much greater than that of Alexandra and Alessandro. Nothing in the known world could rival them, they could create a cure for any disease, and they were virtually a miracle in the eyes of anyone. But no one knew this but the twins. It would kill their father if he knew that they had found the secret to his death and kept it from him. It was better that her parents left this realm and tried to get along somewhere away from it all.  
"Why don't you just tell them," came a silky voice from the doorway.  
The four people turned and saw Alex standing in the room wearing a small grin. "What is the harm of telling them now?"  
"Is he..." Amy faltered. "Is he well?"  
Alex laughed, "You cursed him to die a painful death, remember? You brought him over knowing that he would die from one of our diseases."  
Nataliya and Liliya were watching this exchange curiously yet without emotion. Amy shook her head, "I had no choice, you had someone slit his throat!"  
Alex sighed, "Yes, I suppose I did. But I honestly don't know how his death went. I left only a year after he cast you out into the court yard."  
Amy glared at her angrily. "So why are you here right now? To criticize my parenting because I hardly think you..."  
Alex held up her hands, "No, I'm here to go with you. I obviously have had no contact with Violet since she considered you her mother, I felt no need to take on that roll. Did you keep in contact with her?"  
"I couldn't," she said sadly. "I had to leave that whole world or it would have destroyed me."  
Nataliya stood up suddenly, her black eyes blazing. "Who is he, I want to know, and then I want you to go."  
"His name was Severus Snape and he lived in England, a while out of London at a school called...Hogwarts." Amy wouldn't reveal any more and the twins seemed satisfied.  
The girls sat in the living room and watched their parents depart. They kissed the girls, professed their love for them and promised to see them again someday. The girls knew they would never see them again, and they were happy. 


	2. chapter 2

The girls arrived in England three days after their parents were gone. Nataliya had done all the planning, being the more headstrong twin and in a sense, she was the leader. They were hiking around the countryside on foot, unsure of what they were looking for, but they knew it was in that area.  
"What is over those hills," Nataliya had asked earlier that day when they had arrived in a small village.  
"Nothing," the old woman running the pub had answered. "Just an old ghost town, practically in ruins. Not worth your time going over those hills."  
But they went anyway. Nataliya was sure there was something more there, and Liliya felt it too. The trek took them but a few hours seeing as how they could move faster than any being on the planet.  
Just as the sun began to set, there it was. A small village nestled in the trees with a small welcome sign reading, "Welcome to Hogsmeade".  
Nataliya held out her hand for a moment and turned to her sister. "Do you feel that strange energy in the air?" Liliya nodded and waved her hand about. "Some kind of magic, human magic I think."  
As the sun began to sit, a chill set in the air and the girls wanted to find a place to rest. They made their way into the unpaved streets of the small village, looking for a place to sit and maybe eat.  
"The Three Broomsticks," Liliya read aloud. "Look, it's a pub of sorts. Let's go in and have a drink."  
Nataliya led the way and pushed the door open. The air was warm and fragrant and the atmosphere was cheerful enough. The place was slightly crowded with people dressed in clothing quite unfamiliar and very different from the jeans and turtlenecks the girls donned.  
As the girls entered, a small table of patrons gasped loudly. One of the women, an elderly lady in a green cloak, dropped her glass, shattering it on the floor. Nataliya heard several whispers of the word "muggle" which made no sense in their vocabulary.  
"Muggle," Liliya asked with a small frown.  
Nataliya shook her head, "I don't care." She turned to the table of people that gasped at their arrival. "I care about them."  
The girls made their way to that table and Liliya waited for Nataliya to speak. "You recognize us," she said softly to the woman who dropped her glass.  
There was a young man there with messy black hair and glasses. He was staring at them with wide eyes and turned to his companion, a tall man with white blonde hair and striking gray eyes.  
"You look like someone we know, but it's not possible that you are related to him..." he trailed off looking to his companions. "Can they?"  
The girls took the liberty of moving chairs to the table and sitting with the group. "We come in search of information," Nataliya said simply. "Our father was here...once. We don't know when and mother says he is dead. We have a sister of sorts who should have attended your school..." Nataliya stopped and peeked into their minds, gathering information on what exactly was a witch and a wizard. "Ah," she said suddenly, "she attended your school to learn to be a witch."  
"My name's Harry Potter," the man said and waited for a reaction. Nataliya gave none so he continued. "I teach at Hogwarts and I can tell you about your father if you can give us a name."  
"I am Nataliya and this is my twin sister, Liliya. Our father isSeverus Snape," she said simply.  
The blonde man slapped his hand on the tabletop making the group of witches and wizards jump. "I knew it, they look just like him!"  
"How can your father be Severus Snape," Harry asked. "He was married to Alexandra but he took no other wife..." he trailed off, a look of understanding dawning on his face. "Amy," he said gently. This caused a ripple of emotion in the group. They exchanged looks of sympathy and sadness.  
"We did know your mum," Harry said at last. "She was...a wonderful person. I had no idea that she was pregnant with you two."  
Liliya finally spoke up, "We heard the vague story. We have always known that Victor was not our father, but we cared not. Now that they are both gone and now that we will never see them again, we wished to know about our father."  
"When did he die," Nataliya asked.  
This question seemed to surprise them all. "Die," the blonde haired man said. "He isn't dead! He's back at the castle right now, would you like to meet him?"  
Nataliya bit her bottom lip out of habit. "This wasn't as we expected," she said slowly. "My sister and I need a moment to decide."  
Harry stood up, "Let me show you to the bar and help you make your decision." His voice knew enough for the girls to trust him. "I know about your kind," he said as soon as they were out of earshot. "I can help you with any questions you have."  
Nataliya turned to her sister. "He isn't dead, and obviously mother didn't know. He wont be expecting anything from us, not anything that a human father would expect because he has changed over."  
Ana nodded and tapped her foot as she thought. "We should see him. I feel he needs to know we are alive. He does not even know we were conceived and...he needs to know."  
They turned back to Harry. "Yes," Nataliya said with a small smile. "We will go to this castle and see him."  
Harry pointed at the table, "You see that man, his name is Draco and he will take you to your father. I still have some business to attend to here..." he trailed off looking towards the door. "And I can't go back with you right now."  
Nataliya looked into his thoughts and smiled. "You are in love," she said. "I have always been curious about love...but I will have time to inquire of mortal feelings later. I must put the man who sired us first."  
The twins left Harry at the bar and approached the man named Draco. "You will take us to the castle?"  
He shrugged, "Sure, why not? I was on my way back anyway. Your dad is near my quarters." He grabbed his cloak and led them out the door. "It isn't far from here, just a few kilometers up the path. You can't miss it." He looked at them and frowned, "I met your mum once. She was a muggle and I'm assuming you are muggles as well. How is it that you can see the village?"  
"I don't understand the word muggle fully," Nataliya answered. "What is muggle? Is it human?"  
He looked at them for a moment, "It's non-magic folk, like you two."  
Nataliya looked at Liliya and nodded. "Yes, we are muggle, but as our father is Severus Snape, we see the village." She pointed into the distance. "I see the castle."  
Draco shrugged. "Okay, sure why not." He began to quicken the pace and the girls kept up easily. "He's brilliant, your father. He teaches potions still and there's none better potions master."  
"Potions?"  
Draco snorted, "You know nothing of our world, do you?"  
"No," Liliya said softly. "We did not know of his existence until a few days ago. My mother is gone now, as is our father."  
"Dead," he asked calmly. "Mine are dead you know. I killed them." He was clearly trying to get a reaction. He accepted their silence and continued. "I am married to your sister. She lives with me in the castle."  
"Ah," Nataliya said. "What do you do there?"  
"I'm studying to take over Severus' position as potions master and head of Slytherin house."  
"He is leaving?"  
Draco nodded, "He hasn't been well for years, not since he made your mum leave. Or so I am told, I didn't know her."  
Nataliya looked at her sister for a moment. This is going to be trying, she told her telepathically But we must do it. I feel strange, like he needs to know...and I think he is dying. I think father was right and he is stricken with disease. Maybe he is just waiting until he has some sort of confirmation that mother has moved on.  
Nataliya nodded slightly and continued to follow Draco into the large stone castle. 


	3. chapter 3

Severus Snape was dozing by a warm fire in his favorite armchair. He used to be the most feared teacher by all of the students. Once he was full of fire and venom, but that fire had long since died out. He taught as well as he used to, even though his world had changed. He was still the best damn potions maker the wizarding world had ever seen. But he refused to care anymore, not since he had cast out the one woman to love him, to give him his sight back and to care for him in his darkest moments.  
  
The slim black haired woman cried softly as he spoke to her. "I just can't give you my full love," he said in a somewhat cruel voice. "Now that my Alexandra has returned, I do not have enough love for you.  
Amy had sobbed into her hands, but she was full of anger. "Why would you do this to me? What have I done besides love you and tend to you and your daughter?"  
He laughed cruelly, "Don't flatter yourself. You have done nothing but amuse me until my true wife returned." He didn't mean any of that, but he needed her to leave. He grabbed her arm and marched her down to the courtyard, not paying any attention to the crowd of teachers and students. With all of his supernatural strength he threw her across the lawn. "Just go, before you embarrass yourself more than you already have. I have no wish to see you slobbering over something you never truly had."  
Amy sat where she landed staring up at the man she had given her heart and soul to. She couldn't see into his mind and knew no reason why he would be so cruel. She had been so sure he would turn Alexandra away at the door.  
Suddenly a dark figure knelt beside her and pulled her to her feet. It was Victor and he was brushing the dirt off her clothes. "Amy," he said gently, "come with me."  
She shook her head, blinded by her tears. "I want to be with him."  
"You can't be with him anymore," he said. He looked at her closely, "Does he know about..."  
"No," Severus stated coldly, "nor do I care to. Victor, I beg you to get her away from here. Be sure she knows she is never welcome back."  
Amy turned to face him and gave him a fleeting smile. "I kept you safe all of these years, and you still have my soul."  
  
Severus bolted up right. He noticed tears streaming down his cheeks and he wiped them away angrily. "Why would she have come to find me again? I never deserved her in the first place." He walked to the window and looked over the dark grounds of the school he had always called home. He would be leaving soon, and he would never look back.  
Over the courtyard he could see three figures moving quickly past the front gates. He gathered it was Draco and Harry with Violet perhaps, or some random date Harry had found in Hogsmeade. He closed the shutters and went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He hoped if anything came out of his mistakes, it would be that his daughter would live a happy life. If she found it with Draco, so be it. He could only pray that she stayed away from the world that brought him nothing but pain.  
  
Nataliya and Liliya followed Draco into the warm halls of the school and up several winding stairs to a long dark corridor. He pointed them to the left as they came to another staircase. "I live down there with Violet. Would you...like to see your sister? Have you even met her?"  
Nataliya looked at Liliya before answering. "I will meet her later. As of now my sole concern is alerting our sire to our existence."  
Draco nodded and extended his hand. "It was nice to meet you both. Perhaps we will see each other for breakfast."  
Nataliya lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "There are students here," she stated simply. "School is in session?"  
"Yes. We usually meet in the Great Hall for breakfast. I don't suppose Dumbledore knows you are here?"  
Nataliya shook her head. "I have never heard that name. Perhaps we will have the pleasure in the morning." With that, she took her sister's arm and started up the stairs.  
The door to Severus' rooms was just at the top of the stairs. Nataliya knocked and waited for an answer.  
"I'm busy tonight," called a deep silky voice. "Call on me tomorrow."  
"This isn't acceptable," Nataliya said to her sister. She looked at the door and used her power to push it open. The twins strode into the middle of the room and stared their father in the face. 


	4. chapter 4

Severus was quite annoyed with the sudden knock at the door. He was sitting at the kitchen table sipping his tea, lost in his thoughts. He rolled his eyes and used his best most convincing voice to the intruder. "I'm busy tonight, call on me tomorrow."  
He sat back and listened for their footsteps to retreat. "This is not acceptable," he heard in the muffled voice of a young girl.  
Suddenly the door burst open and in walked two identical black haired girls with angelic faces and beetle-black eyes. They walked directly in front of him and stared curiously.  
He was completely at a loss for words. The two angelic creatures looked so much like Violet it took his breath away. But there was something else in them, something that they did not share with his daughter.  
Finally, senses returning, he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Who are you and why are you here in my chambers?" He couldn't get over how much they looked like Violet.  
The twin that stood nearest the table sat down across from his chair and motioned for her sister to sit as well. "I will be frank," she said in a voice that was strikingly familiar in spite of the Russian accent. "My name is Nataliya and this is my sister Liliya. My mother is Amy Mai and you are our sire."  
Snape fell back into his chair. For some reason, he expected a revelation from these girls, but not that one. "I couldn't have fathered you," he said quickly. "She and I only..." he felt a sense of knowing dawn on him even as the words of protest left his mouth. "She didn't tell me she was pregnant."  
"She did not have the time," Nataliya explained without emotion. "You cast her out and even if she did intend on telling you, you said you did not care to know. Victor took her in and raised us as his. In all respects he is our father, however seeing as they are no longer with us, we felt you should know that we are...in existence." She finished the sentence by placing her hands flat on the table. It was a gesture mirrored from Amy when she was trying to be non-threatening but make her point final.  
Severus stared at the girls in wonder for several minutes before daring to use his voice. "She...your mother that is, she is dead?"  
"She is no longer with us, no longer in this realm. And she took Victor with her."  
Severus didn't notice how Nataliya avoided answering the question about death. "Ah, he got what he always wanted, then?"  
Nataliya smiled at him a little, her black eyes sparkling. "He did. He was always hopelessly in love with her. I think only recently she accepted that you were lost to her and she was able to...move on."  
"How was it that she was able to let me go," he asked carefully, still in a state of shock.  
"Alex told her that you had died. She said that mother had cursed you with a disease and you were long since dead."  
Severus hung his head, "She thought me dead," he repeated to himself. "I suppose that was for the better." He looked up at the girls again. "And you met Alex? You know her?"  
"They took her with them as well," Liliya answered. This was the first time she had spoken so Severus stared at her for a long moment before reacting.  
"Just as Victor had promised," he said with a grim smile. "And where do you two fit in?"  
"I don't understand your meaning," Nataliya said with a small frown.  
"What is it you want from me? I am far from capable of being a father..." he trailed off.  
Nataliya gave a harsh laugh, "We hardly need to be coddled." She stopped and looked at him for a long moment. She turned to her sister and they shared a silent moment, both of them knowing what the other was thinking. Finally Nataliya placed her hand on Severus' and shook her head. "Victor did not lie," she stated very softly. "You have held your disease in check for a long time. It is slowly killing you from the inside out, I can feel it. Why is it that you are holding on when it hurts so?"  
Severus was completely caught off guard. No one knew that, not even Violet, and he did not know what to say. "I...I do not know what keeps me here."  
"You have waited for some solace," Liliya said quietly, taking his other hand. "You have waited for some sign that mother has moved on, that she had forgotten the hurt and lived her life as she should have."  
"Well she never did, you know," Nataliya cut in, sounding a little bitter. "Mother was always hopeless, watching out the window as if you would be coming up the walk way any moment. Father loved her anyway, loved her as no other would. She raised us, keeping you a secret, but we always knew we didn't truly belong to Victor. If only Violet had existed from mother's old world, we would not have come here, but as you are our father, we felt you should know we existed."  
"She waited for me," he asked in a broken voice.  
Nataliya glared at him, "You knew she would. You knew her better than any other being on this planet. If you thought we were here to give you peace of mind so you can die with a clear conscious, you are wrong. We are here to learn what we can and move on."  
Severus let out a shaking breath and nodded. "I can accept that."  
"You have no other choice," Nataliya said angrily. This was the first time that the young Daywalker was allowing herself to show emotion and it was starting to take over. She took a deep breath, "I can't seem to remain calm. I must sleep and we will talk in the morning."  
Severus pointed a weary hand towards the hall. "Any room is yours for the taking. I usually occupy the farthest room on the left, but if you wish it, you may take it."  
Nataliya looked at her sister and nodded. She retreated down the hall and moments later, locked herself away for the night.  
Liliya offered Severus a weak smile and did not let go of his hand. "I'm here for love," she said gently. "I know you don't have long, but I'm here to love you as well."  
  
a little note to my readers, I had to change the names to give the twins Russian names as they grew up in Russia. Sorry bout that. 


End file.
